Change for the Better
by potterphobic922
Summary: After the war, many thing have changed. Will old prejudices of a Malfoy melt away and will be receiving love and warmth from a certain Gryffindor regardless of their history? What if when things start to progress between them, her friends get in the way. Which one would she choose? Will she make the right choice? Post-War Dramione. POVs may vary from chapter to chapter! :D
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, I know my last story didn't go well so I decided to delete it and make a new one. This is my first fic so please be kind. In case you have some suggestions and you want changes to happen in this story, just PM me. Sorry if there are mistakes, though. Here's chapter 1. :))**

* * *

After the war, everyone is expected to recover from the happenings quickly. Unfortunately, it was quite the opposite. It took months and months for us to move on. The Weasleys were still depressed from the loss of Fred. George however was only pretending to be happy for the sake of his family. I also noticed Molly's forced smile whenever I came to visit. Her smile wouldn't quite reach her eyes whatever you do. Ron needs to cope with his new life after the war so I decided to end things with him. It doesn't really work out so I think it's just right. I'm glad he wasn't upset and completely understood my explanation.

Although some people, I noticed, were still as cold as ever like the Malfoys. I haven't seen or heard of them after the war so I can't judge them whether they changed or not. But considering they treated me like shit, I can't really trust them for Merlin's sake! Senior Malfoy was thrown at Azkaban after proven to be responsible for using Unforgivables to Muggles and Muggleborns alike. He was sentenced with life imprisonment and was scheduled to receive the Dementor's Kiss soon. He also has no parole with limited visitation rights. Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy were saved from their fate in Azkaban after Harry's statement. Although that doesn't mean that they would warm their hearts and forget about their prejudices that easily. Though I heard that Draco Malfoy would be returning at Hogwarts to complete their last year. That git! If I were the headmistress of Hogwarts, I would never let him return again after attempting to kill Dumbledore in 6th year. Ugh!

Harry and Ginny were engaged. They were together for a year now and still going strong. They were living somewhere in Wiltshire, I think. I know it's bad but I can't help but feel jealous. After my breakup with Ron, I felt lonely. I never had true feelings for him since that kiss at the chamber. I love him, but only for a brother. I can't deny, I wanted a partner for life too. I want to be loved too, you know?

After losing her father, Luna finally found her happiness. Neville was always there for to comfort her and they were inseparable. I heard they're dating now. I'm really happy for all of them!

My Hogwarts letter came at April and it's already August 31st. Time's really going fast, don't you think? It says there that 7th years should go back to Hogwarts to finish the curriculum but they will be called 8th years. After the war, Hogwarts was severely damaged. But with the help of all the survivors, it became good as new. We'll be taking NEWTS and I can't help but feel excited. Gods, I want to be at the library again. And the best part is, I'm Head Girl! I can't wait to tell Harry, Ron and Ginny. I wonder who the Head Boy is. Maybe its Michael Corner or Terry Boot from Ravenclaw. I don't mind it coming from any house as long as it's not from Slytherin. I bet they don't want a Mudblood sleeping in a dorm with them. Yes, I don't cringe or grimace when I hear it. After a war full of prejudiced people, I'm used to them calling me that.

This year's going to be so much fun. At least, that's what I thought.


	2. Welcome Back!

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for the suggestions and compliments I received. I didn't think you would appreciate this because it's just a result of boredom in class. xD So, here's the next chapter! I dedicate this chapter to _Sarapha_ for complimenting my work and _DiReCtiOnerrr18 _for being a good friend and helping me make this chapter. I hope you like it and as usual, review or PM me if you want changes and suggestions. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's J.K. Rowling's.**

* * *

****Hermione's POV****

I woke up at 7 am the next day. I already packed my suit case and my other things so there's plenty of time to waste. I get up, fix my bed and then I stood in front of my floor-length mirror. I stared at myself for a couple of minutes. I liked the way I looked now. After the chaos, I decided to improve myself more. It's not that I wanted to impress someone but I just felt I wanted to look more presentable in front of everyone else. My hair wasn't that frizzy anymore. It's soft and it now flows into small, beautiful ringlets that end just inches below my shoulder. I like the curves in my body, too. Anything I wear compliments my figure so I don't have to worry on what to wear on special occasions. My breast isn't big or flat. It's just on average size. All in all I feel beautiful.

"Hermione dear, are you up? Breakfast is ready!", Mom called. After the Battle at Hogwarts, I went looking for them at Australia. Good thing that they're safe and they made friends with some of their neighbors. I modified their memories and eventually, they forgave me after hours of explaining myself. I missed them so, so much. We spent the whole summer on shopping, watching movies, eating at fancy restaurants and other things to catch up with on each other. Saying they were shocked was an understatement when I told them how we defeated Voldemort and his death eaters. We were laughing at their reactions for hours.

"I'll be down there Mom. I'll just change." I cried. I change into sweat pants and a simple green shirt. To be honest with you, I don't dislike green. On the contrary, it's been my favorite color even before I went to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Slytherin's house color was green and Harry and Ron really hate them so, I can't use my green clothes whenever I'm around them.

"Good morning Mom. Good morning Dad." I hugged and kissed them.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Dad asked.

"Yes Dad. Mom, Dad, can I go to the Burrow later after breakfast? I just want to tell something to Harry, Ron and Ginny."

"I thought Harry and Ginny were at Wiltshire and Ron's always busy at the joke shop?"

Yeah but they told me they're gonna be there before term starts. They promised me and they won't break it." I smiled.

"Can't it wait at the train?" Mom sighed.

"Mom, I'm Head Girl remember? I don't have enough time to talk to them before I settle at the Heads Compartment. Headmistress McGonagall will need us heads earlier than the prefects because she will tell something. It's really important, please? It won't take long I promise." I made the best puppy dog face that I can muster.

"Okay but be careful, yes? I don't want that Voldemoldy attacking you and your friends, okay?"

I laughed at the name. "Yes Dad." After eating- this only took approximately 8 minutes since they granted me permission to go to the Burrow- I quickly went to the room to take a shower. Then, I wore a long-sleeve green top adored with beads and sequins with a V-cut neckline and skinny jeans. I slipped on my high cut _Converse _and put my watch and a silver necklace (**_A/N: I don't know much about matching jewelleries with clothes so please bear with me. I don't often wear necklaces so I really have no I idea how to match them. Hahaha xD_**) and I'm ready to go. I checked my watch, 8 am. I can still spend 1 hour at the Burrow. I ran downstairs and I almost fell! _'Merlin's beard, I can't go to Hogwarts with broken bones!', _I thought.

"Mom, Dad, I gotta go. Bye!" I kissed them goodbye and then went out of the house. I glanced to check if there's anyone around then Apparated outside the magical boundary of the Burrow. The wards knew me so I can enter it without harming myself. I knocked three times and it was Molly who answered the door.

"Hermione! What a surprise. I thought you were packing your things?" She looked frazzled.

I smiled at her. "Hello to you too, Molly. May I come in?"

"Oh! Where exactly are my manners? I'm sorry dear. Come in, come in!" She smiled apologetically.

"It's okay. I was just-" I was suddenly cut off midsentence.

"'Mione!" Harry, Ginny and Ron shouted altogether.

"Hi guys! How are - Whoa!" They drew me in a bone-crushing hug. They let go of me and after regaining our composure Harry spoke.

"So Hermione, what brings you here?"

"I have good news for you! I'm Head Girl!" I squealed excitedly.

"That's great 'Mione!" Ginny grinned.

"I know right." Then I remember contemplating Harry as Head Boy but I have to ask in case my guess was wrong. "Harry, you're Head Boy right?" I looked at him hopefully.

"I-uh-um…" He stuttered.

"You're not? Ron?" I asked, puzzled. Ron merely shook his head.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll just hope and pray that he's not someone I hate. I just wish he's not from Slytherin or worse, Malfoy." I sighed.

"Malfoy? As in Draco 'The Amazing Bouncing Ferret' Malfoy?! Why would you think he's going to be Head Boy, hmm? I mean of all the things he's done, why would anyone consider him being one?" Ron asked, exasperated.

"Ronald." I warned him. "We know that Malfoy was in Voldemort's side during the war but I also know that he's been competing with me in every class since first year. He second in class for all we know! And McGonagall's been implementing House Unity." I scowled and threw my hands up in the air.

"Yeah but-"

"Ron." –I sighed– "I'm not hoping that he's Head Boy, okay? I'm just saying that there's a possibility for him to get that position. Besides, who wants a ferret as a roommate? Certainly not me. I don't want to deal with all his shit of an attitude." I looked at my watch, half past 9.

"I've been here for that long?" I said my thoughts aloud. "Guys, I better get going. Mom's going to look for me. And you've got to get ready too. Bye!" I hugged them all. I said goodbye to Molly and all of the Weasleys. I stepped outside and Disapparated.

* * *

I arrived at King's Cross at exactly 10:50 am. I stepped outside the car, kissing my parents goodbye and then ran to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. I passed through the wall and was relieved to find Harry, Ron and Ginny waiting for me. I rushed to their side, panting.

"Hermione, glad you made it." Harry said, grinning.

"Oh come on. Let's find a compartment." I beckoned them to follow me.

"'Mione, aren't you needed at the Heads compartment?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah, right! I gotta go." I pulled my suit case.

They laughed at me. "You might stumble with your luggage on your way there if you won't be careful."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. As I walk away, I heard Ginny called, "Don't forget to tell us who the Head Boy is, okay!" I just waved my hand at them.

I was on my way there when I bumped into someone. I tripped and fell in my arse, hard. I worried that my luggage might spill its content but then I remembered securing it with a Locking charm.

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled while standing up. I looked up and saw a man with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes picking my luggage handing it to me.

"Sorry Granger." Malfoy said then walked away. I stared at his silhouette with wide eyes. _'Did Malfoy just apologize to me? Is he sick or something? I wonder what's going on with him.'_I mused.

I continued to walk to the compartment carefully as to not bump someone again.

When I entered the compartment, it was empty. _'I wonder where the Head Boy is. Oh well, I'll just read and wait for him'_

A few minutes later the compartment door flew open signalling the Head Boy's entrance. I didn't mind him first because I was too interested at the book. After finishing a chapter, I looked up and my eyes went wide. Malfoy was staring at me. _'It couldn't be him.'_

"What are you doing here? This is for the Heads only." I glared at him.

"For your information, I'm Head Boy." He said. I'm surprised by his calm demeanour.

"Oh really? Prove it." I challenged.

He didn't say a thing but he flashed me his Head Boy badge. My jaw dropped. I can't believe this is happening. McGonagall needs to go to St. Mungo's.

"Why would the Headmistress choose you? After attempting to kill Dumbledore, you still have the guts to return and put your stupid arse here?!" I shrieked.

"Look, Granger. I know you're mad but I don't want to argue with you anymore. I'm tired and–" I cut him off.

"Ha! The 'Great Draco Malfoy' doesn't want to argue? I thought I'd never see the day."

"Shut up Granger."

"What happened to you Ferret? Your Daddy's no longer here to protect you. He's there rotting in jail. You miss him, hmm? Why don't you join him and–"

"I SAID SHUT UP! You don't know what I've been through so you don't have the right to judge me!" He yelled.

I got speechless. I don't know but now that his calm façade was gone, I can see the depression and grudges in his eyes. He's right. I can't judge him, not after all what happened. I wonder what has happened to him when Lucius went to Azkaban. Harry stood against Wizengamot for them and he should be thankful for that. I heard his Mother was so depressed and it got to the point that she's not herself anymore. I was completely lost in my thought that I didn't notice he was still yelling.

"–so don't put your know-it-all face anywhere near me! If you do that then I think I can tolerate you this year. I'm trying hard to be civil here but no, you just have to insult me even if I told you I'm tired. Sod off Mudblood! Don't want me to be good? Have it your way then." Then he strode out slamming the door behind him.

_'He's being nice and calm to me and I ruined it. What did I do?! Oh God, please help me.'_

* * *

Malfoy never came back to the compartment so I guess he stayed with his friends. After the train ride, I went to my friends to join them in the carriage. Ron and Harry were talking animatedly about the Quidditch cup this year and were planning to kick Slytherin's arse while Ginny was reading her monthly subscription of _Witch Weekly. _Half the time I stayed silent wishing they wouldn't ask about Malfoy. However, I was annoyed when Ginny brought the topic.

"So 'Mione, how's your train ride?" She asked.

"Fine." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Her tone sounded worried and hearing this, the boys stopped chatting and went to join our conversation.

"Nothing. I'm just tired is all."

"It's about the Head Boy isn't it?" Harry butt in.

I stayed silent for a while hoping they wouldn't push the topic. "Is it someone you hate? Did you have a fight a while ago?"

When I nodded, Ron exclaimed, "Don't tell me it's Malfoy?!" Again I nod.

"Oh my god! Hermione, did he hurt you? Did he call you that disgusting name again? I swear if he laid a finger on you I–"

"Ron, don't push it. She'll tell us eventually for now, let's get into the castle, enjoy the feast and get ready for tomorrow, okay?" Harry said cutting Ron mid-sentence.

* * *

When we entered the Great Hall, I was amazed. If didn't know better, I'd think that this is just newly built. There were no traces of damage one can find. I say, they did a very good job at rebuilding and renovating it.

We sat at the Gryffindor table watching the Sorting ceremony. I sneaked at glance at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy talking to one of the Greengrass sisters. I shook my head and focused at the sorting. After it's done McGonagall spoke.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will just remind you that the Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds to all students especially first years. After the war, there were changes to be made this year and will be applied in the years to come. To all returning 7th years or 8th years rather, every Tuesday and Friday, there will be Departments Class which will teach you all of the things you need to know in the Ministry preparing you for the life after Hogwarts. And as we all know, many teachers sacrificed their lives helping save our world. In that case, I recruited new professors last summer to take the place of them. I'm expecting you to obey and respect them and those who will not were to be received a rightful punishment. And to serve as a role model for the students this year, may I introduce to you our Head Boy and Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin House. May I request you to please come forward?"

I begrudgingly stood up and looked over at Malfoy doing the same. We went in front of the Great Hall and the crowd stood up, giving us a round of applause. After that, we immediately went to our tables, careful not to look at each other.

"I expect you two to serve as a model and deduct points and give detention only when necessary. And please, do not use your position to let your house win this year, yes? Meet me after the dinner so I can show you to your quarters. Okay then, tuck in!"

Food began appearing in our plates and Ron shoved two chicken legs in his mouth. I'm not in the mood to lecture him so I just grabbed my own food and ate.

After eating we went to the Headmistress and waited for her to finish speaking to a new professor. When she noticed us, she dismissed the professor and walked towards us.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger." She smiled.

"Good evening, Professor."

"Now, before I show you to your dorms, I'd like to talk to you first. I know very well that you didn't get along right from the start. But please, at least be civil to each other. I paired you up to show everyone that after the war, prejudices were long forgotten and that the house rivalry died together with Voldemort. As Headmistress, I'm implementing House Unity in this school. Now if you value your positions, do as I say. Now follow me." She walked away and I and Malfoy shrugged. He turned to glare at me and followed McGonagall. I gulped and ran after them.

We climbed the Grand staircase and a few more staircases before I realized that we're on the 5th floor. We rounded the corner and finally we were facing the passageway to our dorms. In the painting, there is a blonde man slow dancing with a brunette. _'Is it just me or the couple in the painting looks like us? Ugh! I must be tired' _I yawned and fortunately, they didn't notice.

"The password to your dorm is Passion." After that being said, Malfoy quickly told the password and walked in, slamming the door shut. _'He must be in a bad mood'_

"Now Ms. Granger, you must be wondering why of all people, I chose Mr. Malfoy as a Head Boy." I just nodded. "You know that Mr. Malfoy has been the second in class and I've got to say he has qualities of what a Head Boy should be. I'm just saying that please give him a chance. Be civil towards him because the war really changed him. He may be cocky at times but you need to be patient and understanding. You have many similarities than differences. I know you will get along, eventually. That's all. Good night, Ms. Granger." I smiled. "Good night, Professor."

I looked at the painting. The couple looked very in love with each other. As I examined the painting, I noticed that apart from them having some of our characteristics, they almost looked like us. Í shuddered at the mere thought. _'Like that will happen'_

The couple at the painting was wrapped up in each other and they didn't hear me saying the password. "Um, excuse me?" I coughed.

"Oh! Forgive us, Darling. Are you the new Head Girl?" The woman asked.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. _'It's bloody obvious seeing as I'm wearing my Head Girl badge _and _repeating the given password for five times!' _

"Uh huh. Yes, I am." I fake a smile.

"Password, dear?"

"Passion." The portrait swung open revealing the majestic common room. The common room looks too big for two people. In fact, the Gryffindor Common Room can almost fit in! The walls were painted crème and black, because green and red looks like Christmas is coming. There were three loveseats and a small kitchenette. On the left side of the room, there was a small coffee table beside the fluffy sofa. I imagined it to be full of books when I study. I smiled at the thought. On the right side, there were two doors about 5 feet apart. Both doors had something engraved on it in an elegant writing. The first one says:

_Head Boy _

_Draco Malfoy_

I turned to the other one that says:

_Head Girl_

_Hermione Granger_

When I entered my room, all the things inside has a touch of red. I cringed. I wonder if I can change the color of this room. _'Oh, here goes nothing.'_ I muttered an incantation, flicked my wand and _Voila_! The walls were now painted in sky blue and the furniture was crème just like in the common room. My queen size bed has sky blue sheets with flecks of green. I don't want it to be red. Red makes me remember deaths and all the damage the war has inflicted. I yawned. I'm really tired. I changed into a night gown and was about to sleep when I heard footsteps and muffled sobs. I rushed out of my room and what I saw is the most unexpected thing I'll ever see. _'Malfoy was… crying?!'_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you think it's short and all the grammar mistakes. I'll update as soon as I can. Review please! :D**_  
_


	3. Malfoy in Distress

**A/N: I'm really, really, really sorry guys for not updating for almost a month! It's just that I'm very busy these past few weeks. With exams fast approaching and teachers threatening to fail you, I can't find time to finish and upload this chapter. Again, I'm sorry and I hope it's worth the wait. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just make fan fictions to please others. :)**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Fuck, Fuck! How could she force me back to this damn school again? I'm 18 for Circe's sake! I can do whatever I want without my bloody mother bossing me around. Now, don't get me wrong. I love her; she's the only one who protects me from my pathetic excuse of a father whenever he uses the Cruciatus and other nasty hexes at me. It's just that she's being insufferable at times. Can't she see that many things happened in this place, things that I have already forgotten, and it'll come back if I ever set foot in there again? Not to mention the people glaring daggers at me whenever they see me. I'm tired of all of this. I'm tired of being judged at! When I received that bloody letter from McGonagall asking me to go back and giving me the Head Boy position, I weighed all the consequences that might happen. And I realized that there's no point of me continuing my studies _there_! I think that woman needs to call the Healer. Me, a Head Boy? '_Yeah and I like to dance ballet.'_

And then, I realized something. Since Granger was first in her every class, she could be the Head Girl! No, scratch that. She _will _be Head Girl. Surprise, surprise! Knowing her, she's practically squealing in delight. So not only I'm forced to relive my worst nightmares in that freaking place, I also have a know-it-all bookworm for company. Ugh! Can it get any better? Oh I can't wait! (_'Please take note of my sarcasm there.) _I'm sure Scarhead and Weasel weren't happy that I'm the one that got the position and not their pretty little arses. I better get myself prepared for their threats about hurting their _little princess._ But to be honest, I really don't care anymore. Even though Potter saved my life at the Room of Requirement, it doesn't mean I'm going to warm up to him. Okay maybe my coldness and snarky attitude will lessen but nothing else. Don't expect me to be another Potter worshipper.

The day before returning to Hogwarts was only when I had known my mother was dying. _Dying, _Merlin help me! She told me that it was an effect of one of Dolohov's curses that accidentally hit her. Now I really don't want to go back to Hogwarts. Why am I so blind? Why didn't I notice it before? She was paler than ever, her body thin and fragile and her face bearing pain and sorrow. I confined her to St. Mungo's, ignoring the disgusted face of the nurses, and stayed there for her. From time to time she was coughing blood and I really pity her. What will happen when she's gone? I know I wasn't the perfect son and I'm not good at expressing my emotions but still. She's my mother. She carried me for nine months and protected me from my abusive father. I can't stand to see her suffering. I went out of her room to get coffee and when I'm back, I was surprised to hear her speak.

"D-Draco..." She croaked. Her voice was hoarse and I can't help but flinch a little.

"Yes Mother?"

"Prom-Promise me…" She was struggling to breathe and I'm starting to panic.

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me you'll continue your studies at Hogwarts."

"B-But Mother I-" I was shocked and a bit annoyed that she's wasting her remaining time being insufferable.

"You'll continue your studies there and when you graduate, find a good job and bring back the honour to the Malfoy name. Show them that you've changed. And then… And then marry someone. Someone you love and not because it's a Pureblood. Make a happy family and learn from my mistakes. I married someone for the sake of blood purity, power and wealth. Don't be like that Draco. Don't…" She was sobbing now and I rushed to her side and soothe her.

"Yes Mother. I won't. I promise. Shh… Don't cry. Please." I continued to comfort her until I noticed my cheeks are wet too. I can't believe it. My mother is dying yet she still wants the best for me. When I heard her light snores, I got up and wiped my face. I opened the door and was stunned to see her healer just outside the door. I let him in and waited for him to speak.

"Mr. Malfoy I have news for you." His face was grim so I expected it to be bad. I only grunted in response.

He seems uncomfortable breaking it to me. He must've expected me to explode at him. "We found out that the curse that hit her was full of dark magic. It is very powerful and it already spread to her entire body. We don't have a cure for her so I'm sad to say she won't last long."

My jaw dropped. Is it really that worse? "B-but I… She-uh…" I stuttered. I was overwhelmed by his news causing me to be speechless. "I need some fresh air. Please monitor her state and owl me if anything happened. I'm supposed to go back to school tomorrow so I really need updates on her. Thank you. " I said curtly. He nodded stiffly and walked away. I turned to stare at my mother. She looks peaceful when asleep but her strained face says otherwise. I went to her and kissed her forehead then I headed to the door.

I found myself wondering in the busy streets of Diagon Alley. Many people were bustling to buy other school things at the last minute. Good thing I already bought mine a week ago. Mother wanted me to go back. Why? I hate it there. But it was her death wish and I can't disappoint her. I'll just do better in my classes and ignore other people. Besides, I've still got my old friends with the exception of Goyle. I know he's not my friend but he always makes me laugh by his jokes. I was depressed when he died at the Room of Requirement. But look at the bright side. Blaise, Pansy and Daphne were still my friends. They didn't judge me at what I did. They are still loyal to me and I can' help but feel grateful for that. I guess life isn't always full of bad things.

* * *

I woke up at the tapping sound at my window. There was an owl perched at it. I checked my watch; it's just 8:30. I went home late last night; having spent it with firewhiskey due to depression. Now, I can feel my head throbbing threatening to blow up any minute. I went to my potions closet and picked up a hangover potion. Relief washed through me as I get the owl. I gave it owl treats and it quickly flew away. I untied the letter sent from Mother's healer. It was short and I began to read it.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I hope I didn't wake you up with this. If I did, I truly am sorry. Back to the point, your mother is still weak. In fact, she gets worse every minute. We're still feeding her with potions to help cease the pain but otherwise, we can do nothing. And she asked me to tell you that you don't have to go here to visit her. You have to prepare for your train ride later today and it is strictly an order. I hope you won't disobey her. Good luck in your studies._

_Sincerely, _

_Healer Johnsons_

I felt a pang in my chest in just hearing my mother was getting worse. And to top that, I'm not allowed to visit her for the last time. I begrudgingly stood up and headed to the bathroom. I stripped off and dip in the tub. I let the warm water relax my muscles and the lovely scent to engulf me. I took my time in there and when I decided to stop it was already 9:45. I dressed and headed to the dining hall to eat breakfast. When there's no food at the table, I called Slinky, our house elf.

"Slinky!"

_Crack_

"Yes Master Draco? What can I do for you?"

"Make me breakfast. Quick! I'm starving!" I know it's rude but I don't really care.

"Yes sir!" She squeaked and then disappeared. Moments later the table was full of dishes and I remembered Mother preparing all this when I was a kid. I quickly ate my breakfast and went to my room to check my things. When I'm sure it's everything I need, I got a book to read while letting time pass. Once it's 10:30, I Apparated at the Kings Cross station. I went through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. I immediately saw the train and rushed to it. I went to find my friends' compartment. I saw Blaise holding hands with Pansy while talking to Crabbe and Daphne. I merely raised an eyebrow at the display of affection.

"Mate! Good to see you!" Blaise was the first one to notice my entrance. He shook my hand and patted my back as did Crabbe. Pansy and Daphne hugged me as if I'm their big brother.

I grinned. Oh how I missed them. "It's good to see you too Blaise, all of you. How's it going?"

"It's perfectly fine! We went to Australia to have a vacation and we found kanga-woes there. They're really funny."

"They're called 'kangaroos' mate." I laughed and he smirked.

He went on and on for a while about how beautiful it is in Australia and the food and the ladies. At that, Pansy smacked his arm and then we all laughed. I really missed them.

* * *

After catching up for a while, I excused myself telling them that I need fresh air. I wandered down the hallways a bit, checking through compartments finding a sneaky third year girl cuddled up in what looks like a sixth year. The girl blushed and I sneered at them. They shot me death glares and stormed off the compartment. I continued walking while my mind wanders. _'What if I found someone I really like? What if she's not a pureblood? I know it's okay with mother but what will my friends think? Will they push me away? If they're really my friends, I think they'll understand. Especially when that _someone_ really makes me happy, who are they to decide for me? _If _it's really not a pureblood, I hope we'll not keep our relationship a secret. I never experienced what it feels like to be loved. I know by heart that my Mother loves me but she hesitates to express it to me. Not when Father's around. I know it's hard to keep a relationship alive. And if I'm lucky enough, that someone is the one I can bring to the altar and make vows with. The woman that I will be willing to show off to the whole Wizarding World. _I was in deep thought that I didn't notice a girl coming through my way. We bumped into each other causing her to fall on her bum. I realized the girl was Granger. I'm in no mood to bicker with her so I helped her and said sorry then walked away. But I didn't fail to notice the look of utter shock written all over her face. _'Stupid bookworm. Didn't she think I'm also capable of apologizing even to enemies? But can I blame her? I'm Draco Malfoy, bad boy extraordinaire, Slytherin Prince and a Pureblood. I wouldn't expect that either.' _I shook my head then went back to our compartment. When I entered the compartment, I realized something. _'How can I forget? I'm Head Boy! The old bat's going to meet us up in the Head's Compartment. I'm so stupid.'_

Blaise, always the observer, noticed my face. "What's up, mate?"

"I forgot. I'm Head Boy so I need to stay at the Head's compartment for the duration of the train ride." I said somewhat lazily.

"Oh okay. But do tell us who the Head Girl is. I bet she's sexy and beautiful." He wiggled her eyebrows earning him a playful slap on the shoulder by Pansy and Daphne's and Crabbe's laughter. I scoffed then rolled my eyes. _'Granger, beautiful? Ha! As if!' _

"Really Blaise? Aren't you contented with Pansy?" I heard Crabbe said.

"I'm only kidding. Can't I fool around sometimes?" He pouted. He thought he looked cute but he's not.

"Okay bye guys!"

I walked quickly to the Head's compartment wishing that McGonagall won't be there to scold and lecture me about being late. As I get to the door, I noticed from the window that Granger's already there. I rolled my eyes. '_Always the goody two shoes and ever the good girl._' When I entered I'm surprised that she didn't even look up to see who it was but I just brushed it off. Moments later, she turned to see who it was and a look of shock was in her face. After regaining her senses, she glared at me.

"What are you doing here? This is for the Heads only." She glared at me.

"For your information, I'm Head Boy." I told her.

"Oh really? Prove it." It's getting annoying, really.

I just flashed my Head Boy badge. The look on her face was priceless.

"Why would the Headmistress choose you? After attempting to kill Dumbledore, you still have the guts to return and put your stupid arse here?!" She screeched. I'm taking deep breaths now to calm myself. _'It's only Granger. Don't get yourself worked up with her.'_

"Look, Granger. I know you're mad but I don't want to argue with you anymore. I'm tired and–"

"Ha! The 'Great Draco Malfoy' doesn't want to argue? I thought I'd never see the day."

"Shut up Granger." I can't take it. One more word and I don't know what I'll do to her.

"What happened to you Ferret? Your Daddy's no longer here to protect you? He's there rotting in jail. You miss him, hmm? Why don't you join him and–"

"I SAID SHUT UP! You don't know what I've been through so you don't have the right to judge me!" We're both surprised by my outburst but it just slipped in my mouth.

But then, she got speechless. What a best way to shut her up. _'Ha! Hermione Granger, brains of the Golden Trio, famous Mudblood at Hogwarts, Harry Freaking Potter's best friend, and the great know-it-all bookworm was lost for words? I thought I'd never see the day.' _I just ignored her current state of shock and went on and on about people's judgements on me. After I finished my speech, I _accidentally _called her a Mudblood then stormed away. Once I was outside, I mentally slapped myself for being carried away with my emotions. _'I said I was going to change! I'm not like my stupid father. Why did I call her that? I know that after the war, that word was banned for us to speak. But then again, she won't give me a chance to prove myself. I'm being calm and collected and she just has to destroy my demeanour. Ugh! What am I going to do now?!' _I already knew that after that _incident_, I couldn't go back to the Head's compartment so I just went to our compartment.

After I entered, I was immediately bombarded with their questions.

"Who's the Head Girl?"

"Why did you come back?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Is she beautiful?" That one, I'm perfectly sure, came from Blaise's mouth. I rolled my eyes at him for being so immature.

"Okay to start this, Granger's the Head Girl." I say.

"WHAT?!" Blaise, Daphne and Goyle shouted in unison. I sighed.

Suddenly, Pansy spoke up. "You know what? It's not that surprising. It's exactly what I'm expecting."

Their jaws dropped and sent her confused looks but I just stared at her.

"Now don't get me wrong, I still hate her guts. But it's already predictable, I mean, she's their so-call _Brightest Witch of Her Age _so who would be a better Head other than her? It's just simple, really. I don't know why you haven't guessed it." She finished it off with a roll of her eyes. We all nodded in agreement. After that, we talked about various things including the miraculous fall of _Voldemort. _I'm still cringing at the name but just slightly. Soon, I nodded off to sleep.

_I don't know where I was. I have no bloody idea! I kept on roaming and wandering around this place thinking of where I could be until I stopped short. All I see are trees, soil covered with grasses and flowers, and a girl. She has her back on me so I cannot see her face. She wore a beautiful white halter dress that made her brown hair radiant under the sun. Her skin looks so soft and her body so fragile that I keep thinking I might break her. She kept on smelling and playing the flowers around her that made her look innocent and angelic. She must've noticed my intent gaze that's why she spun around. Her face was blurred so I didn't recognize her. Well that's weird. And then she smiled at me and started speaking. "Draco… Draco you came. I thought you'll leave me_–"

I was suddenly disturbed by the sudden shaking of my body. Not realizing what it meant, I just groaned and continue sleeping. But then a voice laced with rush woke me.

"DRACO! We're already on Hogsmeade. Get up and change into your damn robes!" It was Pansy and her shrilly voice.

Again, I groaned but this time, I got up not wanting to receive a slap or punch from that bloody girl.

"Hmm… I'll get up but please, shut the fuck up." I tried to make it a little harsh but she looked offended nonetheless. She pursed her lips and huffed.

"Look Pansy, I'm sorry. It's just me being groggy. You know I don't mean it. I'm just… stressed. Hmm?" I consoled her.

She flashed me a playful smirk. "You better not do it again, Malfoy or else… you know what I mean." She has a devilish grin that made me shudder involuntarily. I nodded and stood up to change.

* * *

After getting out of the train, I dragged my friends to catch the carriages. Once settled, I put my chin on my hand then started thinking about my mysterious dream. _'I think I already met that girl before. Her voice seems familiar. And her soft brown hair is enticing. It makes me want to bury my head into it and smell it all day. I'll find out who that girl is. Maybe it's a sign that she's the one for me. Maybe it's my chance to experience the heavenly feeling of what they call _love. _I'll never let that opportunity to pass. Who knows? She might be studying at Hogwarts and if ever, in _my_year. _

I realized Blaise was asking me something causing to break my train of thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

He let out an annoyed sigh. "Mate, I'm just asking what happened between you and Granger at the train a while ago. What caused you to return to our compartment? Shouldn't you be with Granger there?"

"I–um–well." I sighed then rubbed my temples. "I had a row with her. She's really annoying! I tried to tolerate her because we'll be working for the whole year so might as well get used to it. But no, she kept on barging me with stupid questions! I mean, she even had the nerve to compare me with my stupid father! That's when I exploded at her. She looked shocked and slightly hurt when I called her a–a _Mudblood _but can you blame me? She got me all worked up! I don't think I can survive this year." I ran my hands through my hair, clearly frustrated.

"Draco, give her time to get used to your presence. After all, you bullied her for nearly seven years and got tortured at your house. I know it's hard for her too. You just need time is all." Daphne said, patting my back comfortingly. I smiled weakly at her then kept quiet at the rest of the ride.

When we entered the castle, it looked exactly like it did back at first year. It's perfect as though a war hasn't been held here. Entering the Great Hall, I could hear the buzzing of the students. The enchanted ceiling has cloudy skies but I don't think it will rain soon. I flopped down at the Slytherin table not really listening to what McGonagall is saying. But when I heard my and Granger's name, I looked at her then realized she was introducing us as Heads. I stood up and went in front watching Granger do the same. The students and the professors gave us a big round of applause. McGonagall was currently telling us about not abusing our position. I merely nodded not really listening. We returned to our tables as the foods began appearing at the table. I just grabbed a couple of chicken drumsticks and blueberry cheesecake for dessert. I'm not that hungry so when I drank the last bit of my pumpkin juice, I waited for Granger and the Headmistress to finish eating so I can now sleep in our dorm.

When the hall started to empty, McGonagall finally went to meet us. She told us about implementing House Unity and getting to know each other. I noticed Granger staring at me so I glared at her then followed McGonagall. Our dorm isn't really that far but with the uncomfortable silence thick in the air, it seems like ages until we get there.

When we reached the passage, I noticed that the man in the painting looked like me and the woman, like Granger. I simply brushed it off thinking it was just a coincidence. When McGonagall gave the password, which was _Passion, _I immediately uttered it, wanting nothing but to rest in the comforts of my room. I heard the portrait open and thought it was Granger so I ignored it. I also heard heavy footsteps wandering around the dorm and hearing another room open but I kept my eyes shut willing peacefulness to overcome me. After a few moments, a heard a tapping in my window. I looked up to see Healer Johnsons' owl. _'I hope Mother's okay.' _ I read the letter then a mixture of shock, pain and horror appeared in my face. I clenched my hand tightly causing the paper too crumple but not tear.

_Mr. Malfoy, _

_I'm sorry to break this news to you but I know there's no other person who can say this other than me. I'm really sorry but your mother, Mrs. Malfoy, passed away at 1 pm. We did all we can do to stable her body but her vital organs gave up. She did, however, left you a note which I found on her bedside table. I'm really sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Healer Johnson_

Like the healer said, I found another letter inside the envelope. I hastily opened it, not even paying attention to my trembling and nervous hands. I felt tears coming but I made no move to wipe them.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I know I haven't been the best mother to you but let me tell you, I have loved you more than my life ever since I knew I was pregnant with you. I took great care and watched out safety measures on pregnancy as to not to harm you or put your life at risk. If ever, I can never bear so much pain of losing you that I might commit suicide. But when I knew you were growing healthy and when I saw you for the very first time, I was the happiest woman alive. I was practically squealing with tears even though I was drained enough delivering you. By then, I promised that I would do anything to raise you in the good side and do anything and everything I can to protect you. _

_Draco, son, please forgive me if there were times that I was too scared to defend you from your father. I was being selfish those times I nearly forgot the promise I made. You were moulded by your father to be just the way he is, vile, nasty and cruel. He made you believe those prejudices that weren't even true. And when you were branded by the Dark Mark, I broke down. I always cried myself to sleep at night. That's why I made Severus take an Unbreakable Vow to protect you. You can't imagine my happiness when Voldemort was defeated and your father was thrown in prison. And now, I knew you would always make the right choice._

_Promise me you will start a new life. Make amends with those you hurt and humiliated. Change people's judgement at the Malfoy name. Love not because __**have to**__, but because you__** want to**__. I will always love you and be with you no matter what. Please remember that, dear. _

_Your loving mother,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_P.S_

_Do visit my grave often, dear. I'll haunt you if you won't. And you know what I'm capable of doing when I'm angry. Stay safe, son._

I folded the letter neatly and placed it in the drawer beside my bedside table. I hadn't notice it before but my tears are like waterfalls on my cheeks. I wiped them off; making them fade but my bloodshot eyes were still evident. _'I hope Granger's asleep by now.' _I went out of the room to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water. I hadn't really realized that I was still holding Healer Johnson's letter when I went out. When I consumed it in mere seconds, I was crying again. I was really oblivious to anything not even noticing the footsteps that were coming near me. I felt a hand tap my shoulder softly but didn't bother looking up. I was sobbing uncontrollably now, I never thought I'm capable of doing this. Losing my mother, especially the only one that keeps me going through life's miseries, was… unbearable. And to think, even during her final moments alive, she still thought about me. She even bothered to write a letter when I know that she's struggling to catch her breath! Gods…

"Uhm…Mal–Draco? Are you alright?" Granger suddenly asked.

I looked up. I don't really want her to see me in this state, especially when I'm _crying._ I bet she's going to tell her idiot friends what she saw. *Sigh*

"What?" I snapped at her. I know it's kind of rude but can you blame me? "Do I look like I'm okay? Well Granger, you weren't the brightest witch of our age after all." I hastily wiped my eyes for the remaining tears. I really hope she didn't notice them. But I thought wrong. She glanced at my face, furrowed her eyebrows but chose to say nothing.

"Uhm… What's wrong? Come on Draco. Tell me." When I heard that I quickly turned to her, then regretted it as pain shot through my neck. I'm surprised. Not just because she ignored my taunt but she called me Draco too.

"On first-name basis already now, are we?" I teased her to lighten the mood.

"Can we at least try to be civil to each other? I don't remember doing anything to you ever since to make you hate me. Except me being a Mudblood." She whispered the last part thinking I didn't hear it, but I do.

"Look, Gra–Hermione." I took a deep breath. "I don't really hate you. My father just forced me to. If he ever knew I was being friends with a… a… Mud… Muggleborn, he would surely punish me. The first time I saw you at the train, I really want to make friends with you. But when I found out about your… blood status, I stayed away from. Clearly, when we grew close, not only I will be hurt but you as well. I hope you understand. But I admit, I envied your high grades. Father always used the Cruciatus curse on me when I…" I shut my mouth, realizing what I just said.

"He used the Cruciatus curse on you?! How could he?" She looked worried but I just shrugged her off.

"The thing is, I'm really sorry." I looked down, preparing myself for rejection and argument. But what she did caught me off guard. She hugged me! She _hugged _me. She pulled back, shock still evident at my face.

"I forgive you, Draco. I always thought you were just forced to be a deatheater. And just so you know, I never really meant what I said at the train a while ago. I just got carried away. I'm sorry too." She smiled. I nodded then looked down again, remembering what Mother told me. Hermione already forgave me and I still had a lot to apologize to. Suddenly, I began tearing up again.

"Hey. What's happened?" Concerned written on her face. I ignored her and buried my face into my hands. I felt her get something in in her eyes.

"Draco, I'm sorry hand but ignored it. But then I realized what it was. It's Healer Johnson's letter! I tried to snatch it away from her but too late. She was done reading it noticed pity –" She began.

"No. No, no, no. I'm already fed up with people pitying me. I don't need your pity! I don't need your sympathy! I can handle this on my own. I can do this! Sod off!" I was shocked at my sudden outburst but ignored it. "I don't need people pitying me. I'm not weak!"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean it that way–" She tried to explain.

"STOP! Just stop." And with that, I got up and stormed to my room. Utterly confused with myself.

When I entered my room, I flopped down my bed, preparing myself for a long night of crying and mourning.

* * *

**A/N: Now you already knew why Draco is upset. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if it's too long for your liking but I need to fit this in one chapter. Let me know what you think of my story. I promise to update very soon. **

**Follow. Favorite. Review. :D**


End file.
